Neal's Conscience
by Angusina
Summary: A follow on to Neal's Conflict. Neal just can't stay out of trouble.


Neal's Conscience

This story takes place after Neal's Confusion and Neal's Conflict but you do not have to have read them to know what is going on in this story.

Neal looked down at the beautiful child that was now his sister. Alice looked up and smiled. "You know how beautiful you are," he said to her. She gurgled to him. He picked her up.

"Put her down," El said. "You are going to spoil her."

"That's an old wives tale El. There is no way Alice is spoiled or is going to be."

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work? Peter will be ready to go soon."

"I am ready," he said from the bottom of the stairs. "Go!" he said to Neal.

"But.."

"Now."

"Tyrant," Neal said as he went past Peter hurrying to avoid the swat aimed at his backside.

El laughed. It was good to see Neal so happy. She still suspected that Neal was younger than his records said. She had asked Peter to check all the information he had on Neal but she suspected that Neal would have covered his tracks well.

Neal came down quickly his hair still wet. "Not going to spend time doing your hair," Peter said.

"Thought you said we had to hurry." He went over to Alice's crib and bent down to kiss her head. "See you later."

Peter kissed his daughter's head and followed Peter out.

* * *

They drove to work. Neal sat at his desk. Peter went into Hughes' office. He came out and beckoned to Neal.

"In trouble again?" Diana asked.

"No," he said.

"Sit down Neal," Peter said. "We have a new case. This is James Davy," he threw a case folder down on the table. "His expertise is forging bonds, he's looking for someone to help him source materials. We thought of you."

"Where will I meet him?"

"We hear he's recruiting at the Palm Club. We want you to go there today."

"Great."

"You have to be careful, he's a dangerous man when he's crossed. His last crew are all in jail and he got away with the money. He also isn't averse to using violence. Don't get smart with him."

"Me!"

"Stop the innocent act. This man does his homework. He'll know who you are and will know you work with us. You will have to convince him that you are only working with us to stay out of prison."

"Isn't that true?" Neal quipped, then stopped when he saw the look on both Peter's and Hughes' faces. "Okay, serious."

"You have to convince him that you are playing us. That you are still running cons."

"Will I get Mozzie involved?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea. And something else." Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out the key for Neal's anklet. "This is a copy. You keep it and use it when you need to. Tell him that's how you can get the supplies he needs and no one will know."

Neal took the key," Thanks Peter." He put it in his pocket.

"You be careful."

"Always am. I'll let you know what happens."

"If you go off anklet I want to know what you're doing and why. You phone and let me know."

"Yes Dad," Neal replied cheekily.

"Caffrey!" Hughes said. "This is serious."

"I know. I'll be careful. Tell El she owes me a dinner."

Neal left closely followed by Peter. "Neal!" Peter said, "Wait up."

"I got it Peter be careful."

"What did you mean El owes you a dinner?"

"I can't stay with you. If he's the sort of man I think he is he'll have me followed and check me out. It would not look good if I was staying with you. I'll move back into my flat at Junes."

"Okay. Sounds sensible. But I want you to call."

"Peter I managed to look after myself for years before you caught me."

"That's up for debate. Now go on and b…"

"Be careful," Neal said laughing. Peter looked round at some of the smiling agents. "Get back to work," he growled.

* * *

Neal made his way to the Palm Club. "I am here to see Mr. Davy," he told the receptionist.

"Is he expecting you?"

"No. But if you phone him and say Neal Caffrey is here to see him he'll see me."

He heard her speak into the phone and then she turned to him. "Mr Davy will see you. He's in Room 213."

"Thank you," he said making his way to the elevator.

He walked along the corridor and knocked on the door. "Mr Caffrey, come in."

Neal walked in. "I hear you're looking for a new supplier. I'm your man."

"You work for the FBI. I've heard about you."

Neal laughed. "I don't work for them. I do some work for them and they keep me out of jail. I get rid of some competitors and keep my hand in."

"And how do you keep your hand in wearing an anklet?"

"That's for me to know just now. However if our deal was to go ahead I will tell you something that will mean you can have me put back in jail.

"Sounds like a good deal. I want to do some research and then I'll get back to you."

"Don't take too long. I'll meet you here tomorrow same time. You don't turn up I'll know you're not interested."

Neal walked out and headed back to the office. He knew he had a tail before he'd walked more than a block. He smiled as he got into a cab.

* * *

As soon as he got back he went straight to Peter's office. "I thought you were going to keep in contact," was the first thing he said.

"Calm down. I couldn't. I have a tail and I didn't want him to see me phone. Davy is going to check on me and I'm meeting him tomorrow."

"I think you should wear a bug tomorrow. I don't like the fact that you're out of touch for so long.

"I can manage. If he smells a rat he'll be long gone. Trust me Peter."

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust."

"I'm going home. I'm going to lose the tail, he'd expect that. I'll see you in the morning. Kiss Alice for me."

Neal walked out, he saw the man move off. This was too easy. Then he caught sight of another man, he was much more subtle. Neal phoned Mozzie and set up a decoy. Neal walked into a park where there were lots of people who looked like him. He managed to get away and made his way back to his apartment. Mozzie was waiting for him. He sat down and told Mozzie what was happening. He then showed him the key to his anklet. "They just gave it to you?"

"Yes."

"Give it to me." Neal threw it over. "We can copy this. You would have a way out whenever you wanted."

Neal didn't know what to think. "I don't know Mozzie."

"What? Neal!"

"Alright. But you have to be quick, I'll need it tomorrow."

"It'll be ready and I'll get some samples for you as well."

Mozzie left. Neal poured some wine and sat at the table. He felt bad about giving the key to Mozzie, he felt as if he had betrayed Peter. But it wasn't as if he was going to use it.

He went to bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he felt as if he had a brass band in his head. The empty bottle of wine sat on the table. It had been the only way he had got off to sleep. The door opened and in walked Mozzie. "You look like death heated up."

"Thanks Mozz."

He threw the key to Neal followed by the copy. "Keep it safe." Neal put it in the space behind the picture. "I've brought the supplies, am I going to meet this man?"

"No, I'd rather keep you out of it. I'd best get ready, Peter will be here soon."

"Peter is already here. You look…"

"I know. Give me ten minutes."

"I brought Neal the supplies." Peter looked thoughtful Mozzie didn't usually give an excuse for being at Neal's.

Neal came out, drying his hair. He dressed and followed Peter down.

At the office Peter looked down at Neal. Something was going on. How could he get in to some sort of trouble so quickly?

Neal worked on some files on his desk. He could feel Peter's gaze. He shouldn't feel guilty, he hadn't done anything.

Soon it was time to meet Davy. "Wish me luck," he said to Peter, Jones and Diana.

* * *

Neal felt very confident about this. He just knew he was going to pull off the deal today. He made his way to the Palm Club. Davy was waiting for him.

"You are a very elusive man, Mr Caffrey."

"I like to be. Please don't have people follow me. Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes. Do you have samples?"

"In here." He opened the briefcase he'd brought. Davy sat down and looked at the paper and ink Neal had brought.

"Very good. Now before we go any further I need to know your secret."

Neal put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the key. "I have this."

"The key to your anklet, how did you get that?"

"I took it off a marshal, got it copied and then put it back. Had to put it back or they would have changed the anklet."

"Very clever. And can you supply me with what I need?"

"Anything you want. As you can see I have very good sources."

"If that's true why don't you make your own bonds and certificates?"

"I'm not stupid. If bonds appear as good as I can make them Burke would be suspicious and I do not intend to get sent back. I do want a generous donation to my get out of jail fund. I do not intend to be poor when I am set free of this thing," he pointed to the anklet.

Davy laughed. "You are very clever Mr Caffrey. But you'll understand that I'll need to check your story."

"I've managed to put away many of my competitors. I do not tell anyone about this key unless I want to work with them."

"Very well. You sound just like the man I need. I've hired a warehouse to store my equipment. You get the supplies together and I'll meet you there."

"I was thinking a 50 50 split."

"Think again boy. I was thinking 30 70."

"35 65."

"Right."

"Davy handed a list to Neal. This is what I need, tomorrow at the latest. Give me your text and I'll send you the address."

Neal put his number in the phone and started to walk away. He caught sight of a man watching them. He pulled out his phone. He pressed Peter's number. "Have you got someone watching me?"

"No Neal."

"Then it must be Davy. I'll let him follow me."

"Be careful."

"Always am."

Neal made his way to the taxi rank. He got in and watched the man get in the cab behind. He told the cab driver to go to the FBI building. The other cab followed him the whole way.

* * *

"Peter," he said as he got in. "The deal is made."

"Did the man follow you here?"

"He's outside, in the doorway over there."

"Jones, get pictures. Run it through the database."

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I enjoyed making the deal."

"This better not be giving you ideas."

"As if."

"And you're sure he has no idea what you're really up to?"

"Yes I'm sure. He's going to text me the address of the warehouse. I'd best get in contact with Mozzie and source these materials."

Neal sat at his desk and phones Mozzie. Jones came back in and ran the photo through the FBI database. "He doesn't show up in the database," Jones said.

"I'm heading home," Neal said. "Mozzie is getting the things together. I'll contact you when he sends me the address."

"Wear this watch Neal. Then we can track you."

"No Peter. If he finds that he'll know. I'll be fine."

"You keep in contact," Peter said.

"For goodness sake Peter. I have done this before." Neal walked out.

"Jones follow him and check out the man that's following him. I want to know who he is. I don't like it."

Jones set off. He followed the man. The man was so busy watching Neal he didn't see Jones. Neal headed back to his apartment and met Mozzie.

* * *

"I have the van ready," Mozzie said.

"Just waiting to see where we've to go."

Neal's phone rang. Okay. We'll be there."

"Neal, if you wanted we could sell to Davy and say he saw through us and keep the money. It would give you some money without having to sell any of our valuables."

"No Mozz, I can't do that." He picked up his phone and gave the address to Peter. He then took off his anklet and went out with Mozzie. This time he didn't see the man and Jones standing some distance down the road.

Neal was feeling very excited, he had missed the buzz. They drew up in front of the building. Neal opened the door and went in. Davy was there with a couple of other men. They came out and helped unload the van. Davy opened the boxes. He looked at the paper, "This is good quality."

"Only the best."

"Ask your driver in," Davy said.

"Mozz likes to stay with the van."

"It wasn't a request," he said in a menacing tone. "Mark, go out with Mr Caffrey and invite his friend in."

This was not turning out as Neal had hoped. They went out. Mozz came in with them.

Davy had a gun in his hand. "What's wrong with you?" Neal; asked.

"I don't need you anymore. I have my supplies."

"I can get more," Mozzie said.

"I don't need it, this is the only run of this bond I am going to do.

There was a loud bang and the doors were flung open. Neal grabbed Mozzie and they flung themselves behind some of the boxes. Peter led his men in his gun pointing at Davy. Neal saw Davy's finger tighten on the trigger. He ran forward pushing Peter out the way. The gun went off. Neal felt something hit his arm. He fell to the ground And let out a yell. Another shot was heard. Davy fell to the ground.

Peter got up and ran to Neal. Neal groaned as Peter helped him to sit up. Blood covered the sleeve of his jacket. Peter pulled off the jacket and ripped the sleeve. The bullet had grazed his arm.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Peter said as he wrapped a piece of the shirt round the wound. "He could have killed you."

Neal looked very white. Mozzie had turned his head away, he hated the sight of blood. The wound was bleeding heavily. Peter pressed tightly, "Where is the ambulance?"" he shouted. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Would have hit you." Neal closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare sleep. Stay awake." Neal opened his eyes and stared at Peter.

The sound of an ambulance was heard and two EMTs approached. "Let us in sir," one of them said. Peter moved to one side. They quickly assessed the situation and put Neal on a gurney.

"I'm coming with you," Peter said. "Jones take over here."

* * *

The ambulance raced through the streets Peter holding onto Neal's hand. When they arrived at the hospital Neal was rushed into a cubicle and then just as quickly taken to the operating theatre. Peter went to the desk for the third time in the past 30 minutes. "Is there any news about Neal Caffrey?" he asked.

"Sir, I've already…" then she saw the worried look on his face. "Peter isn't it?" he nodded. "If you sit over there I'll go check for you."

"Thank you." He had just sat down when El came running through the door. "Peter, where is he?"

"They're operating on him now."

The nurse he had spoken to came over, "I spoke to the surgeon. They're repairing the brachial artery. The bullet that hit him nicked it, that's why he was bleeding so badly."

"Will he be alright?" El asked in a soft voice.

"The surgeon said he would. He will be another 30 minutes in surgery and then he'll be taken to the recovery room."

"Can we see him then?" Peter asked.

"Well..it should only be his family."

"We are his family," Peter said.

"Very well. If you sit over there again I'll call you. And Mr Burke, you might want to change your clothes."

Peter looked down. His hands and jacket had blood on them. He made his way to the bathroom and began to wash his hands. He took his jacket off and threw it to the other side of the room. Damn it! he thought. The kid could have been killed. He put his head into his hands. He could feel the tears begin to well up in his eyes. This was his fault. Neal was his responsibility. He washed his face. He couldn't face El like this.

When he came out Jones was standing beside El, a bag in his hand. "I sent Clinton to our house to pack some things for you. He brought a clean shirt. Go change."

Peter came back 5 minutes later. "Did you get everything sorted Jones?"

"Yes. We arrested all Davy's associates. They seemed as shocked as we were when he pulled the gun."

The nurse came over. "Mr Burke you can see Mr Caffrey now."

"Thank you."

Neal looked so young lying in the white hospital bed. His left arm was bandaged from the top to his elbow and he was attached to a drip. "Hey Peter," he said in a sing song voice," this is cool."

"I forgot to tell them about his reaction to drugs," Peter said.

"Hey Jones. Great to see you." Then he saw El. "Ellllllll! Why am I here? Where's Alice?"

She sat on his bed opposite Peter. "I left her at home."

"I feel great," he said.

"I know you do sweetie."

"Peeettteeerrr. Why am I here?"

"You got shot, do you remember?"

"Nope," Neal said shaking his head. The nurse came in. "Wow! She's pretty isn't she Peter?" The nurse laughed.

"Sorry," Peter said. "I forgot to mention Neal has a funny reaction to some drugs."

"At least he has a happy reaction, some people can get sad or violent."

"He's never violent," Peter said.

"Hey, will you go out with me later, we can go to a little rest….ret..place I know that serves grrrreeaattt food."

"I'm sorry Neal but you can't leave here tonight."

"Was I bad?" he asked. "Am I grounded?"

The nurse smiled. "No you were hurt."

Neal turned to Peter. "I want to go home. Pleasssse. I'll be good."

"You're staying here until the doctor says different," El said. "And we'll be with you." She saw his eyes begin to shut. "Sleep now."

Neal groaned as he woke up. His head felt fuzzy and his arm was sore. He tried to sit up. "Ouch!"

Peter and El were at his side before he could move anymore. "Let me help," Peter said.

El pressed the button to call the nurse. Soon she came in. "You look better Mr Caffrey."

"Neal, please," he said flashing her one of his trademark smiles.

"At least you're not asking if you've been grounded," Peter said.

"What?" Neal said going red.

"It's alright Neal, it was the drugs talking. We've heard a lot worse. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Depends what it is," Neal said.

The nurse went out and came with a tray. Neal looked at the food and wrinkled his nose. "I am not eating that."

"You have to eat if you want out of here. That's one of the conditions of release," the nurse said.

"El!" he pleaded.

"No Neal," Peter said. "I'm sure you've eaten worse in prison."

"I'm not so sure," Neal said lifting the porridge up with the spoon. "Do I have to?" Peter almost laughed.

"You know the condition Neal, it's your choice."

"That's not a choice," he said placing some in his mouth. He grimaced and swallowed.

The nurse left but not before Neal caught her smiling. He managed to finish the whole bowl. "Now can I go?" he asked.

"Let the doctor decide," Peter said.

"You can't make me eat that mush and then tell me I'm staying here," Neal protested.

The door opened and the doctor came in. "You're looking better since I last saw you." He picked up Neal's chart and looked at it.

"Well doctor?" Neal asked.

"I'll let you go home but there are a few conditions."

"I don't care, I just want out of here."

"You are not to lift anything with that arm for the next week. You are to take all your pills. And I want to see you back here in a week's time." Peter saw the look on Neal's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Doctor, can you emphasise to Neal how dangerous it could be if he doesn't do what he's told."

"You could rip your stitches and end up back here. You were very lucky that Peter applied pressure so quickly."

"Alright," Neal said. "I get it."

"He'll be staying with us so we'll make sure he does as he's told," El said.

"Get dressed Neal and I'll get your medicine."

Neal pulled out his clothes," El," he said.

"Sorry, I'll be outside."

Neal was glad to get out of the hospital gown. He was sitting on the bed when Peter came back in. "El's getting the car."

"Can we go?" Neal almost whined.

"Wheelchair." Neal didn't even protest, he just wanted to get out.

El was parked just outside. She moved over to the other side and let Peter drive.

* * *

Soon they arrived back at the house. Neal had fallen asleep. El woke him up. Soon he was sitting on the sofa. He couldn't believe Mozz was there looking after Alice. "She smiled at me," Neal said.

"Wind," Mozzie said.

"Don't spoil it," Neal said. He sat down.

Peter went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and his pills. "Here."

"They make me sleepy Peter."

"I am not going to argue about this. Take them."

Neal took them and swallowed. "Check his mouth," Mozzie said.

Neal took another drink and swallowed again. "That wasn't fair Mozz."

"Open," El said.

"El!"

"Now."

He took another swallow and then opened his mouth. "Gone," he said.

"Good. I do not want to have to go through this every time," El said.

"I better go now," Mozz said.

"Stay for lunch, it's the least we can do," Peter said.

"Thanks Suit but I'm meeting someone."

Mozz left. Peter sat down beside Neal. "We have some things to discuss," he said to Neal.

"Peter I just got out of hospital."

"You wouldn't have been in there if you hadn't pulled that stunt."

"Stunt! He would have killed you."

"I had my vest on."

"And if he'd hit your head? Alice would have had to grow up without a dad. I couldn't have that. I know what that is like."

"And she could have grown up without her brother. And her parents would have lost a son."

Neal ducked his head down. "I couldn't let you die Peter."

Peter ruffled his hair.

El held Alice as she sat down. Neal leaned over and kissed her. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat," he whispered in her ear.

"You do and you won't sit comfortably for a week when I'm finished with you," Peter said having heard what Neal said.

Neal yawned. "Why don't you lie down and have a nap?" El said.

"I hate those pills," he said.

Neal woke to Alice crying. He sat up. He'd been asleep for two hours. Peter was holding her. "She's hungry," Neal said.

"El's just heating her bottle," Peter replied. Neal winced as he sat up. "Sore?"

"A bit."

El handed her bottle to Peter. Soon all that could be heard was Alice sucking on her bottle.

"She's the most beautiful baby," Neal said. "She's so lucky having you two as parents."

"We happen to think we have two beautiful children."

"Thanks." Satch came over and pressed his nose into Neal's face. "Can I take Satch for a short walk? I will use my good arm. Pleassee!"

"Only to the end of the block and no further, don't make me come find you," Peter warned.

"Control freak," Neal muttered.

He grabbed Satch's lead and headed out.

"I shouldn't have let him go," Peter said.

"He's only going a short walk," El said. "Don't crowd him Peter."

Ten minutes later Neal came back.

"Good to get some fresh air," he said.

"Go sit on the porch, I'll bring you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks."

Peter came out and sat with him. "It wasn't your fault," Neal said. "I chose to push you out the way."

"You frightened the life out of me," Peter said.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again."

Peter laughed. Neal winced. "Time to take your medicine," he said.

"But I…," Neal whined.

"I am not going through this every time I give you your medicine," Peter said. "Inside and get them." Neal pouted. Peter couldn't believe how Neal went from having a grown up conversation to a child in the blink of an eye.

El already had his pills ready when he walked in. Neal took them and swallowed the water. "Open," she said.

"El!" he said.

"OPEN!" she said more forcefully. She saw him swallow before he opened his mouth. "If you were not recovering I would swat your behind for that."

"El! You wouldn't?"

"If I have to," she said. "I would."

Neal sat on the sofa and was soon fast asleep again. When he woke they had lunch.

About an hour after lunch June appeared. "She handed him a pad of paper and some pencils. "Thought that would keep you busy."

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

Peter brought her some coffee, "Not as good as your Italian Roast," he said. Neal had already started to draw.

Peter couldn't believe that the young man who could barely sit still during meetings or in the car or van could sit so still while sketching. June sat and talked to Peter and El about Alice's christening.

Neal put the pencil down. "Finished," he said. He showed the picture to them.

"It's amazing," El said. She looked at the drawing of Alice lying back in her crib. "I'll get it framed and put on the wall."

"If I can get my paints I can do another one in colour."

"I'll bring them tomorrow," June said.

Not long after June left Jones arrived. He admired Neal's picture. "Hughes wants to know if Neal gave you the key back."

Neal looked down. Peter saw the guilty look. "Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"It was in my pants' pocket when I got shot. I don't know what happened to them."

"The hospital put them in a bag for me to give to you." Peter picked up a yellow bag and searched in the pocket. "Here," he said. He gave the key to Jones. He couldn't understand why Neal still looked so guilty. "Tell Reece I'll be in tomorrow."

"I could go in," Neal said.

"Nope," both Peter and El said together. "Maybe in a couple of days if you promise to stay at your desk."

"Boring," Neal said.

"Stay to dinner, Jones. Neal could do with someone else to talk to," El said.

"Thanks."

Neal enjoyed talking to Jones about crimes that had been committed by a very clever conman, not that Neal was admitting to anything. Alice started to cry. He went to pick her up. "No Neal," El said. "You'll hurt your arm."

"She's not heavy," he said.

"The doctor told you not to lift anything. Sit down."

"El!" he pleaded.

"You can stop with the pleading young man, you are not going to break the doctor's rules.

"Fine," he huffed as he sat down. Peter gave him a look which Neal ignored. "They treat me like a child," Neal complained to Jones. "They'd be as well putting me in a crib like Alice."

"Alice doesn't complain when we are doing something for her own good. Don't push me Neal."

Jones looked at the mutinous look on Neal's face and the slightly annoyed one on Peter's.

"We got statements from all of Davy's men. They didn't know very much. They were hired muscle. The only thing they said that was of any Interest was they thought Davy was working for someone else."

"Interesting," Peter said. "Can you ask Mozzie if he can put out some feelers for us," he asked Neal.

"Sure." He took out his cell phone and texted Mozzie. "I could go round some dealers and see if they know anything."

"In a couple of days," Peter said.

Neal looked about to complain but changed his mind.

"Neal could you set the table," El called out from the kitchen.

"Okay," he shouted.

Neal seemed better over dinner and didn't even complain when Peter gave him his pills.

Neal started to yawn soon after. "I'm going to bed," he said.

"Night Neal," they all said. When he reached the top he spat the pills into his hand and flushed them down the toilet. He went into his room and got into bed. He heard the front door close and then El bring Alice up to bed. He closed his eyes as she came into his room. He felt her kiss his brow.

* * *

Not long after he heard El and Peter go to bed. He got up and dressed. Soon he was outside getting into a cab. He headed for one of his favourite bars and ordered a drink. "Is that sensible," a voice said.

"Not you too Mozz," Neal said.

"They mean well," he said. "They care for you."

"I know but I need some freedom. Let's sit over there." He pointed to an empty booth.

"I checked with a few people but none of them have heard of Davy working for anyone. He was a lone wolf."

"Okay, remember to text me tomorrow and tell me the same information."

Neal winced as his arm brushed against the side of the booth. He drank his drink quickly. "If you drink too much they are going to know you've been out."

"I don't care. I'm not a child." He called for more drinks.

An hour later Mozz put him in a cab. "You're a good friend Mozz," Neal said slurring a few of his words.

"Try to get in without getting caught."

"Like a cat," Neal said laughing.

The cab drew up outside Peter's house. Neal almost fell out. Then he saw the door open. Peter stood at the top. "Oh oh!" he said to the cab driver. He tried to get his money out but his hand seemed to be stuck.

Peter came down and handed money to the driver. "Get inside," he said to Neal.

"No," he said. "I am not Satch. You can't speak to me like that."

"If you weren't recovering from an injury I'd be dragging you up to your room. Now get in."

"Neal sweetie please come in," El said.

"I'll come for you. I like you." Neal went in.

"Children," the cab driver said.

"Tell me about it," Peter said.

"Go up before Peter comes in," El said.

"Okay, am tired." Neal went to his room.

Peter came in. Where is he?"

"In his room. Let's go up. You can deal with him in the morning." Peter locked the door taking the key with him." They both looked in on Neal. He was fast asleep.

Neal couldn't believe how sore he felt. His head ached and his arm was throbbing. He got up and went downstairs. El was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Neal sat down. He put his head in his hands. "You deserve to have a sore head," she said.

"Is Peter mad?" he asked.

"It's not just Peter you have to be worried about. I am very angry with you as well."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get out."

"Are we that bad?"

"No El! I didn't mean it like that. I'm not used to people caring about me."

"Then you need to get used to it. I'll make some breakfast."

"Can I just have some toast and coffee?"

"You can." She came back and set his breakfast down. "And this time take your pills. I will check." Neal ate in silence. He took his pills. "Open," she said.

"You're joking?"

"Open."

"Fine." He opened his mouth. "See."

"Don't get snarky with me young man. You are not out of trouble yet."

"So Peter is mad."

"He's not mad, he's angry. He blamed himself for you being injured and then you throw it all back in his face and go out drinking."

"I didn't mean to, I'll apologise to him tonight."

"Yes you will. I'm going to put Alice in her pram and you can come with me to the park. Go get washed and dressed."

"My head is sore," he said.

"Too bad."

Neal groaned. He felt better after his shower. He dressed quickly when El shouted for him. She held out his jacket when he came down. "You can push the pram, I'll take Satch," she said.

Neal enjoyed being at the park. Satch ran around chasing the ball that Neal threw for him. Satch took off after a bird,"Satch," Neal called running after him. He watched as Satch jumped into the pond. "Satch, get out of there."

The soaking wet dog came bounding up to him. "You need to learn to do what you're told. Come on."

He led the wet dog back to El. "He jumped into the pond. He's a bad boy," Neal said to the dog. Satch grinned up at him. Neal ruffled his fur.

"He's not the only one, I think he's learning bad habits from someone," El said.

"I object to that, maybe he's been teaching me bad habits. He probably learned them from Peter." El laughed.

"You get worse." Neal winced as he moved his arm. "You need your pills."

"Do we have to go back? Can't we have coffee form the café over there? They let dogs in."

"Just as well I brought your pills. I want you to eat something as well."

"Yes Mum," he said.

They walked over to the café. El ordered some food and gave Neal his pills. He swallowed them. "I've swallowed them, please don't check."

He heard a cough as the waitress brought their food, Neal went bright red. "Why is it children do not like taking their medicine?" El said to her.

"My son is just the same," the waitress said. "They always think they are too old to be told."

"Don't they just?" El looked at Neal and he saw the twinkle in her eye. "Eat up."

"Yes Mum," he said cheekily.

She leaned over and ruffled his hair.

El was glad that Neal seemed in a better mood. As they walked back to the house she said," We're not trying to keep you prisoner Neal. You're family and we want to care for you."

"I know. And I am sorry, about last night."

"I know. Let's go back and make Peter his favourite meal."

"It's that bad?" Neal asked.

El nodded. "He will remember I've got a sore arm."

"I'm sure if he doesn't you'll remind him. Just don't overplay the situation."

"Me. You are talking to one of the best conmen in the US."

"And you'll be talking to the man who caught him and knows all his tricks. You'll also be talking to the man who thinks of you as his son. Don't try to con him, be honest."

"I will."

Neal helped El get everything ready. When everything was in the oven he played with Alice. She loved lying on the floor kicking her feet out. Neal tickled her and loved the way she smiled at him and then blew raspberries at him.

El watched him with Alice and wished he could always be as open as this. How she wished that Neal could have had a loving family when he was a child. She heard the door open and Peter came in. "Hi hon," he said.

"Hi honey," she said going to give him a hug. "Don't be too hard on him Peter. Please for me."

Neal looked up at Peter apprehensively. "I'm sorry for what I did last night, it wasn't very responsible of me. I'll try to do better."

"I hope you will son or I can promise you'll be very sorry. I want to be able to trust you but that stunt last night makes me wonder if I've given you too much freedom."

"No Peter honestly, I won't do it again. I just want to get well."

"We had a great day at the park today, although Satch disgraced himself." Satch looked up staring at Peter with his large brown eyes. "He chased a bird and ended up in the pond."

Satch took off and went to his basket. "At least he's contrite," Peter said.

"Peter help me put out dinner. It's your favourite."

They all had a pleasant meal, Peter told Neal all the cases he was looking at. "We could do with your help on one of them so I brought it home." Neal got up. "After dinner son." Neal felt a warm feeling wash over him. "This is very good," he said.

El put his pills on the table with his glass of water. He didn't complain once. Peter and him spent the rest of the night discussing how the man had managed to steal the necklace from the safe.

"Peter look at the time. Neal should be in bed," El said.

"It's not late," Neal protested.

"It's after 12. We can discuss this again tomorrow at work."

"I can go?" Neal beamed.

"Yes but you are not to leave the office." Neal opened his mouth to protest. "Neal, this is a onetime offer."

"I'll take it. But I can go to the toilet without asking permission, can't I?"

"You always have to have a question, don't you?" Peter got up.

"I'm going to bed, night," he said almost running up the stairs.

Peter hugged El," Thanks," he said.

They made their way to bed.

* * *

The next morning Neal was up bright and early. He had breakfast ready for Peter when he came down. "I've been ready for ages, hurry up."

"We have plenty of time. Sit down. Have you taken your pills?"

"Yes. You can check if you don't believe me."

"No I'll take your word."

El came down with Alice. "Neal who changed Alice?"

"I did but I swear I only used one hand. She hardly moved."

"You are not to do too much today. And remember your pills."

"You both worry too much. Poor Alice she is never going to get out the house. Lucky she's got me."

"See you later," Peter said kissing El and Alice.

Neal bent down and kissed Alice. As he did El kissed his hair. "Bye Mum," he said.

Neal couldn't believe how happy he was to get to work. He actually liked working with the people in the White Collar division. Hughes called him up to his office as soon as he arrived. Neal looked stunned when he came out. "What happened?" Jones asked.

"He's putting me up for a commendation. For saving Peter's life. Says I deserve it."

"And you do," Peter said.

"You knew?"

"Yes. Reece spoke to me yesterday. It will have to be done in the department, can't have your name and face plastered all over the papers. Although when you are released I hope it will be."

"Thanks Peter," he said.

"Now my office. You can look over a few more files."

"I hope they are not boring," he said.

"Go"

Neal smiled as he walked up.

Peter soon joined him. Neal spent ages looking at one file. "Are you asleep?" Peter asked.

"No," Neal answered sleepily.

"Lie on the sofa. Go on, no one will notice. I'll wake you in an hour to take your pills."

"They'll just put me to sleep again."

"No complaining remember?"

"Alright." He lay down and was soon asleep. Peter smiled at him.

The door opened and Hughes walked in. He looked down at Neal. "You'd never think he was the infamous conman when you see him lying sleeping. He looks like a kid. How is he?"

"He's getting there. It's a trial getting him to take his medicine. In fact I'd better waken him up." Hughes went over and shook Neal's arm.

"Minute more please Mum," he mumbled.

"Neal," Hughes said. "Wake up." Neal almost shot to his feet when he heard Hughes' voice. "Take it easy son," he said pushing him back down.

Neal glared at Peter as he laughed. He handed him his pills and a glass of water. Neal took them, "I'm glad you're feeling better Neal. I have to say when Peter told me that he wanted you to work as his CI I was sceptical but you've proved me wrong. Well done." He shook Neal's hand before leaving. Neal looked stunned.

"Ready to get back to work?"

"Yes but I need to have some coffee first, want some?"

"Yes but I'll get it."

"I can carry 2 cups of coffee."

"Not until the doctor says different. Sit down and let me wait on you."

Peter got the coffee and gave Neal a mug. "I could get used to this," he said.

"Don't. Next week you're back to being my fetcher and carrier."

"Are those even words?"

* * *

Peter took Neal home a bit earlier than usual, "I don't want to tire you out on your first day back. El is cooking your favourite meal tonight, those small birds you like." Neal rolled his eyes, he knew that Peter knew the name of the meal.

Neal fell asleep on the sofa as soon as they got home. "It was too soon," El said.

"He's fine, just tired. Hughes came in and told him how glad he was that he was my CI. You know I couldn't have been more proud of him if he was my own son. I think I'm finally getting through to him."

Neal wanted to shout out and tell Peter he was wrong. He'd deceived Peter. He didn't deserve this. Then he heard Peter say," When will we tell him he's one of Alice's godparents?" He managed to hold in the sob but only just.

He had never felt so bad. He had to sort this.

"Neal, dinner," El said shaking his shoulder.

He sat up. "I'm not hungry," he said.

She turned to Peter," I told you it was too early." Then she turned to Neal, "You need to eat before your pills."

El made him a sandwich and gave him a drink of water. "I'm sorry, I know you made my favourite meal."

"It doesn't matter. We can have it again."

"I'm going to bed."

Neal listened as they watched TV and then went to bed. He got up and made his way downstairs. He left the house and made his way to June's. He went to his room and got the key he had hidden. He put it in an envelope and then wrote a note to Peter explaining what he had done. He made no excuses for himself. He then made his way back to Peter's and posted the letter.

* * *

He sat in his apartment. He waited for the marshals to come and get him and take him back to prison.

He heard footsteps and the door opened. Peter stood holding the letter in his hand. "I'm sorry," Neal said not able to look Peter in the face.

"Why couldn't you just come and tell me? Why run off again?"

"I was ashamed," Neal said. "I heard you and El talking. I'm not worthy of your trust."

"How often do we have to tell you that you are family?"

"I lied to you, I let you down, again. I'm not worth your time."

"Stop talking nonsense. Yes you lied and you will pay for that but I am still proud of you. You are worth all the time I've spent on you. Now let me take your bag and go down to the car."

"I thought you would tell the marshals, I made a copy of their key."

"Which is now destroyed. Did you make any more?"

"No I promise I didn't."

"Come on then."

Neal was in a daze. "Where are we going?"

"Home. And then you can explain to El why you are not tucked up in bed. She was not happy when she came downstairs to feed Alice and found that letter. I wouldn't like to be in your shoes. I see endless chores and early bedtimes."

"What?"

"Punishment. I left El thinking of chores that you can do without hurting your arm."

"I don't understand," Neal said.

"I know kid but you will. Now don't make us any later. Some of us have work in the morning and we can't all take naps."

"I.."

"Just get in the car, kid."

Neal was stunned. They still wanted him.

They drew up in front of the house. The light was on. Neal barely got through the door before he was wrapped in a hug. "You silly boy." She pulled him closer. "Now off to bed, we'll talk in the morning." As he turned away El delivered a swat to his backside.

"OW!" he said.

"Bed."

Peter allowed him to sleep a bit longer the next morning. El sat beside him at the table. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Nothing until his arm is better. I told him you'd think of chores for him to do."

"I'll make a list." They heard the shower go on. "I'll get his breakfast."

Neal came down drying his hair. He sat at the table. El set his breakfast in front of him and then set his pills beside him.

"Thanks," he said. He ate quickly. "Are we going to work?" he asked.

"After we talk. El is going to make a list of chores you will carry out. You will be in bed at 9 every night for the next week."

"Peter…"

"No. And when your arm is better we will be having a discussion."

"Oh!"

"You are our son and this is what we have decided. You get no choice."

"Am I still going to be Alice's godfather? I'll understand if you want someone else."

"We do not want someone else." Peter's phone rang. "They need us in work. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Enjoy your day," El said kissing his cheek. Then she turned and kissed Peter.

Neal didn't argue about the chores El decided for him mainly because they were not that onerous but he did try to get his bedtime extended.

"No," Peter had said in a voice that said he was not going to negotiate.

The day before he was due to go back to the hospital to get his stitches out he said," I can go on my own."

"No," both El and Peter said.

* * *

They both came with him in the end, Mozzie came to look after Alice. "You do know I am not a child. I can go to the hospital on my own."

"I want to make sure that everything has healed properly," Peter said.

"Neal Caffrey," the nurse called out. El and peter got up as well.

"Please, everyone's looking," he said in an embarrassed way."

"Too bad," Peter said.

"I'll wait here," El said.

Peter walked in with Neal. "Mr C.. Neal, sit down. How has your arm been?"

"Great but I'll be glad to get the stitches out."

"The wound is looking good. You've been taking all your medicines?"

"Yes. I've got one more lot to take."

The doctor removed the stitches and then asked Neal to move his arm in various ways. "Good, there doesn't appear to be any damage."

"When will Neal be able to go back to work full time?" Peter asked.

"I think another week, just to make sure everything has healed properly. Don't lift anything too heavy yet."

"Thanks Doc," Neal said.

"You're welcome."

"Free," Neal said to El when they came out.

"He's still on light duties for a week and no heavy lifting but it's fine," Peter told El.

"We'll take you to lunch," she said.

Neal loved the restaurant. "I could eat like this every day," Neal said.

"Not with your money you can't," Peter said. "Let's go home."

Mozzie was walking around singing to Alice when they came in. "She loves this song," he said.

"She certainly seems to," El said.

"I've made a disc for her to listen to," Mozzie said, "it's in your machine." He handed Alice to Peter. Mozzie left. "See you later Neal," he said.

"Can I hold her?" Neal asked. "I've missed carrying her."

Peter handed her to Neal. "I'm going to take her and Satch for a walk," El said.

"I'll come," Neal offered.

"I think Peter wants to talk to you Neal." Neal's face went red.

"But.."

"Just get it over with Sweetie," El said kissing him as she left.

"This is so unfair," Neal said.

"I told you we would discuss this when you were better and now you're better."

"You could have waited," Neal said.

"Go to your room and wait for me son," Peter said quietly.

Neal climbed the stairs like a condemned man. He knew he deserved this but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Peter wasn't long in following him up. He had a paddle in his hand. "Bend over the bed."

"You don't have to, I know it was wrong," Neal said.

"Now Neal."

"How many?" he asked in a small voice.

"15."

Neal gripped the cover on the bed and buried his face in it. The first whack almost took his breath away. It was closely followed by four more. "You do not lie to your family, ever, "Peter said administering a swat after each word. He then finished with two very hard swats that lifted Neal to his toes. "That's for nearly getting sent back to jail. We couldn't bear that." Neal had managed to hold in the sobs until Peter said that. Peter pulled him to his feet and moved him round to lie on his bed. He took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. Then he sat beside him and rubbed his back. Neal soon fell asleep. Peter kissed his head and went down stairs to El who he had heard return.

He picked up his daughter. "Do you think she'll be a handful like Neal?"

"Count on it," El said.

"I am going to be so grey haired," Peter said. "Think of all the trouble they can get into. Maybe I should get an anklet made for her."

"Don't you dare. We are very lucky to have two very charming, intelligent children."

Peter went through and made some coffee. He put the TV on and cuddled up to El. "Yes we are very lucky."

The End

I know I haven't resolved the question on who the man was following Neal but it will be in the follow on to this.


End file.
